When the Moon Rises
by Winterest
Summary: This is the origin story of Alex Mires, she was just a normal aloof girl(or she thought she was) until she receives a mysterious box that seems to have changed her life for the better or worse. Join her on her adventure, whether that's learning her powers or just being an angsty teen. OC's: Alex Mires. I may, possibly, probably, most likely, will pair Alex with Robin. WE SHALL SEE.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Washington, DC

September 8, 2009

10:08A.M.

What a great impression I'm making, late to my first day of school. I raced through the halls, looking for the classroom.

"Oh nice," I muttered. It felt like I had looked everywhere. I continued to sprint through the halls until I bumped into someone making me fall.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl with short messy brunette hair told me. I stood up and helped her pick her stuff up.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"You look lost. New?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I answered, studying the girl. She looked like she was my age; thirteen. She was a little bit shorter than me though. Which wasn't surprising, I was always taller than most girls.

"What class do you have right now?"

"Math."

"I can show you where it is if you want me to, I have that class also."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"I'm Madeline by the way," she introduced as we walked up some steps. I would have never walked up these.

"Alex."

"Well, Alex. We're here." We arrived in front of the classroom. Madeline and I walked inside while we got eyed by the teacher.

"Both of you ladies are late. Take your seats and do the problems on page 288."

"Like we didn't already know that," I said under my breath, loud enough for only Madeline to hear. She snickered.

"I'm guessing you're the new student. Miss Mires is it?" she asked sharply, staring at me.

I cleared my throat. "Yes," I answered.

"I will not tolerate whispering in my classroom, since you're a new student in my class that is your warning." Then without waiting for me to answer she went back to doing her paperwork. The room was really silent, aside from the sound of pencils and the occasional rustle of a page turning. Suddenly I heard loud banging; so loud it felt like it was right next to me. Then there was the sound of cars going by. Along with some other sounds I couldn't recognize because of the jumbled mess my eardrums were right now. I dropped my pencil on the floor and covered my ears, to no avail.

"Are you alright?" I heard Madeline ask.

"The… the… the noises…" I struggled. It was too much, I felt my eyes start rolling to the back of my head and all the noises stopped.

I blinked my eyes open and saw that I was in the nurse's office. I sat up and the ice pack that was on my forehead fell on the floor, making sharp pain immediately make itself known. I was about to get up and get the ice pack when who I guess was the nurse walked in the room and picked it up for me.

"You shouldn't stand up for a while. You hit your head pretty hard," she told me, sympathetically. She handed me the ice pack and told me to keep it on my head. She sat down at her computer desk and grabbed a clipboard.

"You have a concussion from your fall and I just want to make sure you remember things about yourself." I nodded. I remembered everything. The sounds all coming in at once, sounds that weren't even in the classroom.

"What is your name?"

"Alexandra Mires," I answered.

"When were you born?"

"June 20th."

"Year?"

"1996."

"What grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"What class did the incident happen in?"

"Math."

"Okay," she smiled, looking at me. "I just want you to stay here for a couple more minutes to make sure you're okay." After the nurse finally let me go it was about lunchtime and as I was leaving I saw Madeline approaching me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I… I don't know," I admitted.

"Before you passed out you were saying 'the noises'," Madeline told me as we walked to my locker. After I put my books in there I turned to her. I couldn't tell her I was hearing sounds that weren't even there.

"I said I didn't know," I lied. It wasn't entirely a lie. She frowned then her eyes drifted to my locker.

"You like archery?" She asked, curiously. I'm guessing she probably saw the sticker of a bow and arrow.

"Uh, yeah." I closed my locker quickly. Surprisingly she didn't ask me anything else and we continued on to lunch.

Washington, DC

May 3, 2010

5:00A.M

I rolled over in my not so comfy bed and opened my eyes. 5A.M. Good, it's early and mostly nobody will be awake. I swear the two most annoying things about an orphanage is the fact you can't go out when you want, and the people in it. I eased out of my bed and grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans and a black shirt. I went into the bathroom to do my morning routine and afterwards I put my almost black hair that was a little bit longer than armpit length in a high ponytail and used a dark green hair tie to hold it, then I slid on my black combat boots and my cutoff sleeveless blue denim jacket and I carefully unlocked the window. I climbed out of the window and ducked in the bushes. There was one security guard asleep at his post. I rolled my eyes and easily walked out. I like it better when Barker is on duty. I have a better challenge. It was actually a very brisk morning for spring, it sent a chill up my spine as I walked down the block. I continued on my way but stopped when I saw a gray owl in a tree nearby. You normally don't see owls in Washington. I inched closer to the lithe creature as it stared back at me quizzically. I smiled. I always loved animals. They're much better than people anyway.

"Hello there," I said softly. We were now two feet apart and I reached my hand out to touch it. When I did I felt like I was a part of the bird, it was like we were one. Then a car sped past making the owl fly off. I frowned, that was probably the only time I'd see an owl here again.

After I finally arrived at Shooting Targets; the archery range, I said hello to the desk clerk and waited for my bow and arrows. Protected arrows.

"Oh hold on, Alex." I gave the clerk a questioning look.

"Somebody left this here for you and she said it was important you got it." I took the white box with a white ribbon tied around it with what looked like a crescent moon clasp on it, it looked just like my necklace. The box had this… this grey white glow to it. It kind of freaked me out.

"Can you see this?" I asked the clerk.

"See what?" Jeremy asked.

"Never mind." I took the box and walked to some seats. After sitting I carefully untied the ribbon. I didn't think about the box being dangerous or anything like that because it just didn't feel like it. As I continued to open the box I heard wind start to rustle outside. I reached my hand inside the box and grabbed something that felt like cold metal. I pulled out the object and saw it was a silver composite bow with tiny swirls at the end. I stared at it, confused. I was even more confused when the bow started glowing a grey white tint. Then I heard a loud noise and looked up. The range's doors had been slammed open and wind was blowing all around the building. As a gust blew in my face it pushed me back against my seat, blowing my hair and side bangs all over. I felt a sudden feeling I had never felt before, I couldn't describe it. The wind calmed down and the bow stopped glowing and the doors closed. I just stared in complete and utter shock.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Alex! Alex!" I shook my head and looked at Jeremy who was standing in front of me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said standing.

"Do you know what that was?"

No." I responded, taking a quick glance at my bow. Wait this is not my bow. It's just some bow. "Jeremy are you sure this was for me?" I asked, beckoning toward the package in my hand.

"I'm pretty sure. The lady who gave it to me described you perfectly, blue eyes, black hair," he counted on his fingers, "and she told me your name." I made a face at this.

"Who was this lady?" I asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I've never seen her here before." I sighed and put the bow back in the box. I waved to Jeremy and walked towards the room where you practice. Once I got to my booth I remembered that I forgot to ask for a bow and arrows.

"Ugh." I glanced at the box. I made a face. My brain was telling me not to use it. It might be dangerous, I mean the thing did glow and it looked like it caused a wind attack. But that's impossible. Well at least the second part is, because I did see it glow and I wasn't crazy. I grabbed the bow out of the box and carefully observed it and it didn't start glowing. When I set the box down I heard something move inside it. I picked it back up and peered inside. There were arrows in there! I took one out of its quiver and looked at it. It was silver with a silver tip and black feathers. I thought I saw it glow for a bit but it wasn't glowing now. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. I got in my position and aimed for the target. I took a breath and released the arrow, feeling that feeling again. Bullseye.

July 4, 9:00 A.M.

After a couple of hours I finally put my bow down. Yes. My bow. I slid the bow back in the box and left the range. It warmed up a bit since this morning but it was still pretty chilly. I started to walk back to the orphanage then decided they wouldn't miss me that much. I crossed the street and entered the mini park. It was basically a circle with just benches, trees, and bushes. But it was pretty. I sat down on a bench and leaned back, closing my eyes. Being around nature or animals was soothing to me. For some reason it reminded me of- Suddenly the once peaceful park sounds got flooded out with sirens. I opened my eyes to see a woman with fur and a tail pounce out of a jewelry store across the street. She had golden fur and solid black spots all over her body. She looked like a… cheetah. At first she looked like she was coming straight at me but she was actually headed toward the park. She glanced at me for a split second then attempted to make her escape. The police cars sped from all the streets around the park and surrounded it. Her lips went back in a curl as she realized this. The police stepped out of their vehicles with their guns.

"You're surrounded, Cheetah! It's over," one of the cops said. Then her eyes trailed back to me again, but this time instead of a curious look on her face she had a devilish one. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me toward her, pressing her sharp claws against my neck. I swallowed hard. I closed my eyes. I can't believe I'm going out this way. Like this. Dying by the hands of this cheetah lady. As much as I wanted to do something to help myself I couldn't. If I even tried anything I'd be dead. Her claws were right on my jugular vein.

"Let the girl go, Cheetah," said a stern voice. I then opened my eyes at the sound of the woman's voice and the person I saw was the one and only Wonder Woman.

Cheetah started to cackle. "Come to save the day again, Wonder Woman?" she asked, wickedly.

"Let. Her. Go," Wonder Woman said again, inching closer.

"Ah. Ah," Cheetah taunted. Her claws scratched my neck a little bit and I felt a single line of substance trickle down my neck. I closed my eyes again. I wanted her to let me go, I wanted to just leave and go back to the orphanage. I can't believe I'm thinking that but I didn't want to be in this situation.

"Come closer and she-" Cheetah started but stopped as a loud crack of thunder sounded. The last thing I remember is being surrounded in grey white light then everything got dark.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex. **

**Author's Note: The chapters will vary in length, some will be long and some will be short.**

**Feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Somewhere

May 9, 11:10P.M.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up. I looked down to see myself on a sofa, and around me was regular living room furniture. I pushed a white quilt off of me as I stood up I realized how much of a headache I had. I wanted to sit back down and go back to sleep on the couch, but I needed to find out where I was. I quietly walked around in the living room. There was a television, coffee table, a sofa and a bookshelf there. It was nicely decorated. I walked out of the living room to see an opening going into what looked like a kitchen. On the other side of the kitchen wall was a door with a black coatrack next to it. I'm guessing that was the way out. I looked at the door then looked down the hall that had other doors. I crept toward the exit and slowly unlocked the bottom lock; trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard a voice behind me. A familiar voice. That cheetah lady probably abducted me. I mean that's what villains do right? I swallowed hard and turned around slowly. A surprised expression immediately crossed my face. It wasn't Cheetah. It was a lady with long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and white pants.

"Wonder Woman…" I blurted out. Who knew she lived in an apartment like normal people. She smiled softly. "Why am I here?" I asked, the thought of escaping was long gone. I just wanted to know why she brought me here. I mean, when the heroes save the day don't the wounded citizens just go to a hospital closest to where they are? She beckoned towards the living room and we sat.

"First, what is your name?" she asked me.

"Alexandra," I told her.

"I'm Diana," she introduced, giving me a comforting smile.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked again.

"It seems like when Cheetah threatened you, a force field surrounded you. It protected you," she explained. I thought back to when I was restrained by Cheetah. I remembered how she had started to slit my throat. I instinctively felt my throat and nothing was there.

"S-so what are you saying?" I stuttered. Where was the slash?

"I'm saying, after you passed out the authorities wanted to take you in. They said you were a potential threat to DC." I made a face at this. "I told them I would handle it, and that's why you're here," she finished.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked, finally removing my hand from my neck. She frowned slightly.

"No, I don't. But that's what I'm here to do," she told me, giving me a reassuring smile. I averted my eyes from her and stared at the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me feel a little better. "Get some rest," Diana said, "you'll feel better in the morning." I nodded slowly and grabbed the thick quilt as Diana started towards the living room opening. Either I fell asleep as soon as I laid down or she stayed there for a couple of minutes, because I didn't hear anything after that.

May 10, 9:47A.M.

I woke up the next morning half expecting to be at the orphanage, expecting all of this to be just a dream. But as I sat up on the navy sofa I knew what I was expecting wasn't reality. I brought my knees to my chest and just thought. All of a sudden I heard glass shatter, I snapped my head to the direction of the kitchen and nobody was there. Some kind of aroma filled my nostrils. I couldn't tell what it was. I snapped my head in the direction of the window as I heard multiple birds chirping loudly and cars zooming on the road. The clock in the living room got louder with every tick. I scrambled from the couch and backed away from the living room, with my ears covered. This can't be happening. Not again. I backed away into the kitchen and as I did my eyes landed on table. I could see the small crumbs resting there. I screamed in fear. It was like I was a magnifying glass. I ran out of the kitchen and down the hall with my eyes covered.

"Diana!" I called. I started breathing hard.

"What happened?" she asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Help me, please…" I trailed off, my voice cracking. I held my eyes tightly closed. "The sounds…" I continued. "I… I… I… can see things I shouldn't," I told her as she embraced me.

"Alexandra, calm down," she soothed. My nose was burning from all the scents.

"Focus on what's important. Focus on my voice." I attempted to do as she told me.

"I… I can't…" I stammered.

"Try," she continued, "the only thing you can hear is my voice. Tune everything else out," she said calmly. I tried to steady my breathing and focused on her voice and only her voice. The cars, birds, the clock, and the many people talking slowly started getting quieter. As I calmed down a bit my sense of smell went back to normal.

"Good. Now open your eyes."

"No. I… I can't. I'm going to be a living magnifying glass again," I said with a worried tone.

"You can't be afraid of your abilities. Just trust yourself. Know that when you open your eyes you will see what you want to see," she explained to me. I hesitated for a couple of seconds then I finally blinked my eyes open to see her in front of me. She smiled. I saw her normally.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"I was just sitting there and then it all just started happening. This is the first time this has happened again in-" I stopped.

"This has happened before?" she asked me. I hesitated. I don't know if I should tell her. I thought for a moment then I slowly nodded my head.

"Just not as intense. I could only hear sounds," I explained.

"What made it stop?" she asked me. Then I started staring at the ground.

"I guess I just convinced myself I was normal, that I wasn't a freak show or evil. Maybe the authorities were right, maybe I am a threat to DC," I told her.

"No," she said. I looked up at her.

"What do you mean no?"

"You aren't evil. Whatever that bright light was it protected you. It wasn't trying to destroy anything," Diana told me, "And you won't be afraid of your abilities anymore," she said surely.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, hopelessly. Diana got a determined look on her face.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to use them."


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

* * *

Chapter Four

May 11, 5:30P.M.

After school I headed to the place Diana told me go. Even though I would rather live without all this craziness, I couldn't help but think this was cool to be training with Wonder Woman. Plus I liked Diana better than those idiots at the orphanage. I followed her directions and I ended up at a junkyard. "This must not be right." I murmured. I looked at the piece of paper again and found no mistakes in where I went. I frowned. This must be the place. I walked into the junkyard and started looking for her. It was big. Trash everywhere. You know, standard junkyard. I saw her standing in an empty clearing in full costume. Trash was still around the clearing but it was enough space to move around freely. "You didn't tell me we were going to be practicing here." I condemned. "It was the only place that was secluded." She justified. I sighed; setting down my backpack and waited for her to tell me what we were doing. "So, since I don't know what all your abilities are yet we're going to start with some simple melee." "Hit me." She told me. She got in position, waiting for me to hit her. I swung my fist at her, the actual impact was much less than the intended impact. "Your stance is wrong. Put your right leg in front of your left leg and hold your arms to your sides," She instructed "Now ball your fists, then hold your punching arm back and punch." I did as she said and was about to punch her until she stopped me. "Don't hold your punching arm that far back. Just a little bit." She adjusted my right arm so that the fist was two inches back from the left fist. "Now punch me. As hard as you can. Don't hold back." I was a little hesitant to not hold back because I didn't know if that light was going to reappear. What if it were to hurt her? I trailed off in my thoughts. "Alexandra. Focus." She told me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath and focused on what I was supposed to be doing. I stared at her intently then I delivered a sharp blow to her chest. She quickly brought up her arms and formed an x; blocking my attack. But she also stumbled backwards a little bit. She smirked. "Now that I have a little more knowledge of your abilities, let's see what you can do in an actual fight."

When we finished our lesson Diana and I headed back to her apartment. "So when am I going to learn how to actually use my powers?" I asked her. "When you learn how to control your strength properly." She answered. "Didn't I already do that?" "You learned some fighting techniques." "Don't tell me I'm supposed to learn all your Amazonian techniques…" I complained. She then looked at me and smirked. I shook my head, smiling a little. "I think I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted." I told her. "That's another thing we need to work on, your stamina." She said to me. "We trained for like six hours…" I over exaggerated. "You mean two." Diana corrected. "Well I'm still tired." I said, walking to the couch. "Oh, you aren't sleeping there tonight." She said. "Where am I sleeping then?" I asked, still sitting on the couch. "Come on." She made a motion for me to follow her. I walked down the hall behind her and she opened a redwood door for me. I peered inside. The walls were white and there was a bed, nightstands, a dresser, and a closet. The floors were a brown hardwood and there was a green rug in front of the door. "Oh… it's nice…" I trailed off. The room wasn't entirely ugly. But it needed a paint job or something. Diana chuckled softly. "Don't worry, we can fix it up." I turned around and smiled at her. "I just wanted to let you know I appreciate what you're doing for me." I said. "It means a lot, you know?" Even though I just met her she has been the kindest person I've ever met, she doesn't even know me and she's helping me deal with my abilities and letting me stay with her. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, they almost fell but I quickly blinked them away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

* * *

Chapter Five

May 14, 6:00P.M.

Once Diana and I came back from getting the things we needed to redecorate my room, we started right away. First we put plastic on the furniture already in the room so paint wouldn't get on it. Then we started repainting the walls white. I hung up my silver window curtains and covered my bed with a grey quilt. There was new furniture added also, like a brown bookcase, a long wall mirror, a silver arm chair, and a computer desk. Overall the room was pretty and I loved the new décor. It took us roughly four hours to do all of this, including moving some stuff around. A little while later I laid on my bed for hours; it had dark lime green sheets and a grey quilt. I wasn't able to fall asleep, I sat up and leaned against my dark brown headboard and thought about these last couple of days. About how my life has changed so much. Then I remembered that bow that was given to me as I gift by the mystery lady. All of a sudden I started to feel cold, regardless of the big quilt on me. Not before long my windows were blown open and a single gust of wind blew in my room. I got up to close the windows and when I turned around I saw this grey white light materializing. Instead of touching it or doing something stupid I stared until it was gone. It looked like it left behind something. I walked over to the objects and looked at them. It was that bow and quiver I got a couple of days ago! I blinked my eyes a couple of times, trying to see if I was just seeing things because I was tired. But it was still there every time I opened my eyes. I grabbed the objects and put them under my bed. I didn't know what to think of all that. I was most likely dreaming. I was tired. I crawled back onto my bed and slowly went to sleep.

May 15, 2:40A.M.

I awoke in a room full of darkness. No grey white light, nothing. Then of course the room suddenly lit up in grey white light. Thick fog surrounded my feet and newly built white pillars were lined up in twos. One on each side. I was actually outside, instead of in a room. "Hello? I called. My voice echoed, all around the mysterious place. I looked ahead of me to see a tall glass mirror built into the wall at the end of the line of pillars. I followed the pillars to the very end and as I got closer I saw something resting there on the ground. I stopped once I got to the end and saw the bow and quiver there. They had a faint grey white glow surrounding them. I stared, confused. "Always trust your instincts, Alexandra." A silvery disembodied voice said, making the statement echo through the whole room. "What? What does that even mean?" I asked, confused. "Remember what I said." The voice told me, then I could see the room fading away and what she said still echoed through my head "_Always trust your instincts, Alexandra._"


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

* * *

Chapter Six

May 15, 3:10A.M.

"Trust my instincts..." I repeated, I then woke up. I glanced around my dark room, then I turned the light on. I exhaled deeply and thought about the voice I heard in my dream. What did she mean by trust my instincts? As I racked my brain on what she could have meant my eyes travelled to my window. There was a glimmer outside among the darkness. I got up and walked toward the window and looked out of it. The Moon shone up in the sky, lighting up the night. It was beautiful. A couple of stars were twinkling in the sky. Everything was just so pretty and mesmerizing. Why am I just noticing this now? I opened the window and soft wind blew in my face; messing up my hair. Once I was about to close the window I realized my hand was glowing. I pulled away from the window and looked at my hand. "What is this?" I muttered to myself. I walked to my wall mirror and looked at myself. My whole body was glowing grey white. I suddenly started to grow angry. "What am I?" I shouted. "Just give me something to go by instead of this stupid light!" I shouted to nobody, exasperated. As I shouted that the light in my room started flickering. I jerked my head towards the lamp. "Oh real nice. A flickering lamp, like that's going to help." I said sarcastically. After the last flicker the light bulb exploded and I gasped in surprise.

After Diana had come into my room from all the noise, I told her everything. From when I got up to when the light bulb exploded. "From what I'm seeing it looks like your abilities may have something to do with the moon." Diana speculated. She walked over to my lamp and took the lampshade off. She inspected it for a couple of seconds. "It's as if the light bulb was under too much pressure…" She trailed off, not entirely talking to me but to herself. "Maybe you should stay away from the window at night," She suggested. I nodded and got back in the bed. Maybe now I could finally get some rest without creepy voices and exploding light bulbs.

May 15, 9:48A.M.

I felt a prodding in my shoulder. I opened my eyes and spoke sleepily, "What?" I asked. "We're training early today." Diana explained. "It's too early." I told her without knowing what time it was. "It's 9:48." "Maybe if we wouldn't have trained for eleven hours yesterday I would be awake," I retorted, turning over and closing my eyes. "It was only three hours, and nobody told you to go to bed so late last night," She countered. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "So what are we doing today?" I asked, with an uninterested groggy voice. "I'm going to teach you how to block," She told me. "Don't I already know how to do that?" I asked. "Well now you're going to learn how to do it better." I rolled my eyes, I was more of a night owl than an early person. I honestly didn't like getting up and I only attempted to get up early for target practice. I then remembered the bow and quiver I put under my bed. I crawled off my bed and looked under it. There I saw the silver bow and the quiver. I pulled the objects out and put them on my bed. "Where did you get that?" She asked, inspecting the silver bow. "Somebody left it for me at the archery range I used to go to." I answered. "Do you know who left it?" She asked, a curious expression crossed her face. I shook my head no. "How did it get here?" She asked, the memory of the materializing objects replayed in my mind. "They just kind of… appeared in grey white light." I told her, realizing how unrealistic that sounded. But I was talking to an Amazon so realistic should have went out the window a long time ago. Her facial expression changed once again. This time she looked like she had an idea. "Can you use it?"

After I got dressed we went to our practice place. She lined up some targets for me. "Go." She said, watching intently. I readied my shot and at the sound of her voice I let go of my bowstring; watching the arrow land in the middle of the target. "Okay, now speed up a little." She instructed. I sped up with my shooting and was able to get two bullseyes out of four. I was surprised that she was able to give me pointers on how I was holding my bow. I was also reluctant to use them. "Go again." She said. I stared at my seven targets and tried following her instructions. I found out that when she repositioned the way I was holding my bow it made it easier for me to grab more arrows when I was done with a shot. I almost got all seven targets, but I completely missed one. I looked to Diana who had a surprised look on her face. She wasn't looking at me though. I followed her eyes and knew exactly what she was looking at. My glowing bow. I instinctively dropped it and saw the glow become fainter and fainter. "That bow is connected to you. You said it appeared in grey white light. The same light you used to protect yourself against Cheetah." She hypothesized. "You must have summoned it somehow…." She trailed off. "Like a witch?" I asked, frowning. She shook her head, "With your light."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

May 16, 5:00P.M.

Diana told me she was working late today, so I was home alone. I stood up and started pacing around my room, I was kind of bored. I thought about what happened early this morning. So I can break stuff when the moon is out? Let's see if I can do that without the moon. I walked in front of the lamp with the new light bulb that was turned off and held out my hand. Nothing. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Come on..." I urged, opening my eyes to see nothing. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. "You work when you want to now I want you to and nothing happens," I said, getting frustrated. I put my hand back to my side and plopped on my bed; holding my head with my hands. At the side of my eye I saw the light come on. I turned my head and gasped in surprise. In the next instant it went off again. I stood up and went in front of the lamp. Instead of focusing on breaking something, I focused on making the light bulb turn on. I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I didn't feel anything, so when I opened my eyes I expected to not see anything. But when I opened my eyes the light bulb was on! It was really on! I did that. I felt a feeling of satisfaction. "I did it!" I smiled, almost jumping up and down in happiness. But I don't do that. So no.

7:58P.M.

I had been pacing around, excited. I got to thinking. Superheroes have proteges don't they? They train them then take them out with them when they're doing superhero stuff. I'm kind of like Wonder Woman's protege. I could see myself and Diana fighting bad guys, making battle strategies. I beamed. But what would I be called? I grabbed a notepad and a pen from my dresser and sat on my bed. I sat, thinking. "Maybe something with moon…" I thought aloud. I wrote down two names that quickly came to mind. Moonstone, and Silver Moon. I then quickly crossed them out. Too… obvious. Maybe Moonlight? I shook my head. At this rate I would never find a name for myself. I plopped myself backwards on my bed. I laid there with the notepad and pen on my stomach. I stared at the ceiling trying to think of a name for myself. I suddenly heard a soft rustle coming from outside. I turned my head towards my window and saw the moon in the sky. It wasn't full like last night, instead it was closing up. I stared for a couple of seconds then turned my head away. The last time I did that I blew something up. I sat up in my bed and turned my whole body completely away from the window so I wouldn't be tempted to look. That's when I heard a short 'Hoot' and I turned my body around. A gray owl rested on the other side of my window. My eyes grew wide. That was the exact same owl I saw a couple of days ago! The notepad and pen fell on the floor as I got up. I opened up the window, and smiled at the owl. The owl looked different at night. The first time I saw it which was during the day; it was just grey. But now, it was like… it had a glow to it. It was like a Silver Owl. "A Silver Owl…" I repeated aloud. Something in my mind clicked. That was it. Silver Owl. That was my name. At that moment I felt like I had found a piece of myself that I didn't have for so long. Maybe, I shouldn't be afraid of this light that has been appearing so much in my life this past week. This whole time I was in denial. My life is different, and from here on out will be different. I'm not normal nor will I ever be again. I may not know who or what I am yet but I don't have to be afraid of the things that happen to me. I need to trust my instincts.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! It's good to know people are enjoying this story, it is my job to entertain, after all. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

June 20, 4:12P.M.

Five weeks ago I was inexperienced. I was still pretty inexperienced when it came to my light powers, but since I discovered what I could do to light bulbs I practiced every night. I hadn't told Diana about my idea to help her fight crime. I was waiting for the perfect time to bring it to her attention, and that perfect time was coming soon. My birthday was today and this was the perfect time to ask her. She couldn't say no. She's seen my improvement in my fighting, she even told me I've improved. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen where she was then I slid into the chair that was next to her. "So guess what?" I asked, smiling. "What?" She asked. "Today is my birthday!" I said, excitedly. She smiled. "Happy Birthday, I wish you would have told me sooner, I could have planned something for you." I waved my hand. "No no, it's fine. This is so much better," I said. "So um," I continued. "I have an idea of what you could get me," I said, as she listened. "You know how you do your super hero stuff as Wonder Woman?" I asked, hopefully. "No," She said, before I finished with what I was going to say. "What! Why?!" I asked, completely surprised of her answer. "You told me just the other day that I was improving!" I told her. "Yes, you are improving, but you still aren't experienced with your powers," She explained. "Are you trying to say I'm a liability?" I was exasperated. "I am not a liability!" "I never said that," She told me. "But you were implying it!" I exclaimed. I then forcefully pushed my chair out and stormed out of the kitchen before she could get another word in. I couldn't believe her.

5:40P.M.

I laid on my bed, thinking about how my plan went. It didn't go so well. I can't believe Diana thinks I'm a liability. Yeah, okay she said she didn't. But what other reason did she have for not letting me fight with her? I huffed and then I sighed. I picked a name out and everything. I thought for sure she would have said yes. As I glanced at my lamp that was next to me an idea formed in my head. I got out of my bed and ran out of my room. I knocked on Diana's door and then came in. "Yes?" She asked. I smiled at her. "So remember how you told me I couldn't be your protégé?" I asked. She then frowned and was about to say something, but I spoke before her. "Please let me just show you something. It might change your mind," I pleaded. She looked like she thought about it for a second and then she nodded. As she waited for me to show her what I was going to show her I realized I didn't completely think this through. I was going to show her I had control over my light powers, but the only thing I knew how to do was make a light bulb turn on and off and she already saw that. I swallowed. I had to think of something. I lifted both of my arms up and formed an open o. Please do something, I urged. At first nothing happened at all. I was just standing there. Maybe I should just tell Diana that I couldn't do anything else but the light trick. Maybe I should just give up on ever being her protégé. Just as I was about to drop my arms they forcefully flew in the opposite direction of each other and I could feel my feet lifting off of the floor. I gasped, soon my feet were not touching the ground at all and I was so high up and… oh god. I was so high up. My breathing started becoming uneven and I felt sweat start forming and falling. Soon enough, Diana flew up and wrapped her arms around my waist bringing me back to the floor. "Since when…" I trailed off, trying to catch my breath. "Just calm down before you try to talk," Diana appeased. "Since when could I even do that?" I asked, still slightly alarmed. "That's what I meant when I said you weren't experienced. You still don't know the full extent of your powers," She told me. A sad look appeared on my face. "But, I do think now is the time to find out the extent of them," She decided. Okay, maybe I wouldn't be her protégé yet, but I was happy about the fact we would be practicing with my powers. We're finally getting to the good stuff.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex.**

**A/N: So I kind of like the way the dialogue format is now, thanks to the Guest that suggested it in a review.**

**Text talk= _Like__ this_**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

June 21, 11:30A.M.

In the Springdale Hallway

"So what's been going on with you lately?" Madeline asked me, pointedly. I met her back when I first started attending Springdale. I usually don't give people enough time to even introduce themselves.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, finally a full sentence! I'm surprised," she said, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't know what she was talking about. She then stopped walking and turned to look at me. She looked a little upset.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I hated when people said that, if I said I didn't know then why are you insisting I know? I just stared at her, trying to refrain from snapping at my best friend. "So now you're just going to stand there?!" she asked, a hint of anger tipped her voice.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about," I said, fake calmly.

"One word answers, distant, secretive— should I go on?" she asked.

"I've just been going through some stuff," I said, truthfully.

"Like what?" she asked me, calming down a little.

"I can't tell you. It's complicated," I said.

"It's always complicated," she said, rather hurt. She then turned around and walked off. I took a deep breath. I wish I could tell her, I really did. But she wouldn't understand. One way or another I would have drove her away.

4:01P.M.

I was still upset about the conversation I had with Madeline, maybe I should have just told her. I sighed as I left school. Then I remembered I finally got to practice my powers with Diana. That made me feel a little better. I couldn't wait to start. I practically ran to our training place and beamed at her once I arrived.

"Please tell me we're doing something exciting," I said, excitedly.

"Not your kind of exciting," Diana told me, frowning. "You have to take this seriously. Remember what happened yesterday," she chided.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked, in an unexcited voice. I was probably doing more progress when I was practicing on light bulbs.

"I'm going to try to hit you and you have to block me," she explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What does that even have to do with my powers?"

"You're going to be blocking with light." A gleam of interest sparked in my eyes. Now that was a different story. She sprinted forward attempting to land a punch on me. I didn't necessarily know how to form another force field, so I just tried to go with it. I don't know if that was such a good idea though, since the last time I decided to go with it I almost had a heart attack. I closed my eyes and thought about the force field appearing, once I opened my eyes I didn't see anything but Wonder Woman almost about to hit me. I moved out of the way quickly.

"I can't form it," I told her. Why couldn't I do it? I thought back to when I was in the near death experience with Cheetah. Maybe that was it. I actually felt threatened. When I'm practicing with Diana I don't feel threatened because I know were just training.

"Diana! What if you actually tried to hurt me? Like I mean, throw something big at me and see if I can block it," I suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If you can't block it-"

"Then I'll catch it," I interrupted. She folded her arms. "Why don't you think I can do anything?" I asked her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I just want to be sure you can do this," she told me. I glared.

"You have to let me do more challenging things. We can't keep doing these simple training exercises," I told her. She knew I was right. Soon after I said that she flew up and grabbed a damaged car from a big trash pile. Yes! She was bringing the challenge. I took a deep breath and as she nodded her head I just thought about blocking that car. It was coming straight at me. Nobody was going to save me accept myself. I started to panic as nothing happened. No force field. Nothing. I could see Diana about to leap to my rescue but in that moment I quickly formed an x with my arms and a bright light flashed. I closed my eyes because it was really bright, when I opened them I saw myself illuminating in grey white light. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Now how about you try to block me," Diana instructed, smiling. I didn't know if I could do that. So far I could only block myself against things that could actually hurt me. But I was really excited so I just nodded. She came at me once again, as she was about to hit me I thought about the light that outlined my body when the car was about to hit me. I saw the light outline myself just as her fist was about to struck me. I used one of the blocking techniques Diana taught me. I raised my arms and brought them together and she stumbled backwards from the impact. If I keep this up for every training session I might be Diana's protege sooner than she wanted.

On the way home I thought about Madeline. She was my best friend. I shouldn't be the one to determine if she would understand my situation. So when I get home I'm going to tell her everything. If she can deal with it that's great, if she can't then… well I don't know. Once we got home I told Diana goodnight and went into my room. I took my phone out of my backpack and noticed it was pretty late. It was eleven. Diana and I went grocery shopping and then went out to eat, so we didn't come straight home, I see why it's so late. Madeline should still be awake though, we would stay up really late playing computer games most nights. I pressed her contact and listened to the phone dial her number. "Hi, this is Madeline. I can't answer the phone right now, so call back later. Bye." Her raspy voicemail sounded. I hung up and called her again. No answer. I called her a third time. Nothing. I finally decided to text her.

"**_Madeline, please answer your phone. I need to talk to you. I need to tell you the truth about everything._**" I waited about thirty minutes and no answer. I think she's ignoring my calls and messages. She said she wanted to know what was going on and now I'm willing to tell her and she doesn't respond. I didn't even care about the situation anymore, it was probably for the best I didn't tell her about me anyway. I put my phone on my nightstand and turned out the light.

* * *

**_Another... _A/N: So I have a question, how's everybody liking Alex? **

**Me, personally; we wouldn't be friends. Hah.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, because the claws come out! ;)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters. This show belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do, however, own Alex**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

June 22, 9:00A.M.

The next day at school was pretty uncomfortable. Well not for me. For Madeline, apparently. During Math class she was giving me mean looks, so I guessed she felt uncomfortable around me. I mean, you didn't see me giving her mean looks. She usually sat next to me during math class and all our other classes that we had together. But she sat with two girls that I didn't know. Every time I would feel somebody looking at me I would turn around and see her staring then she would look away and whisper something to her new friends. It was getting annoying. I decided to ignore them and complete my math problems. Then once again I felt eyes on me. I shook my head in disbelief, but I didn't turn around. After Math I had History. Thankfully she wasn't in that class. But unfortunately she was in my next class; Biology.

As I walked to Biology I felt someone push past me, making me stumble forward a bit. Once I regained my balance I looked and saw Madeline walk into Biology. I squinted my eyes in annoyance. Before I didn't have any feelings towards her, I was just going to let things be. But I was slowly starting to dislike her. At least there was only two more days of school left then I wouldn't have to see her again until September. I continued to walk to my class and when I walked into the room I saw her in my seat. I didn't say anything and just walked and sat somewhere else. I was so preoccupied with her nonsense I didn't notice what was on all of the desks. Frogs. My mouth gaped open and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Are you alright, Alexandra?" Mr. Hale asked me. I couldn't believe we were dissecting frogs. I gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine." I lied. I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't a big deal. It was just a frog. That was just it. It was a frog, and they shouldn't have to die for some stupid school classwork. I raised my hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. After my teacher nodded I left the classroom. Once I was in the bathroom I splashed some water in my face and I could swallow properly now. I slowly walked back to the classroom and took a deep breath as I sat back in my seat. After Mr. Hale gave us our instructions on what we were supposed to be doing everybody else started.

"This is like so disgusting." I heard someone say. I rolled my eyes. They probably just thought it was disgusting because they didn't want to touch a frog. I reluctantly dissected the frog. This would be over soon. All I have to do is dissect this and then take notes. That's it. Then the class will be over and I can go to lunch. While I dissected the frog I had to blink tears away a few times but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was I think I could feel the despair of the dead frog. That, is what scared me the most and made this lesson so hard.

I was glad when Biology was finally over. I quickly walked out of the classroom and went to my locker. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my silver iPod and white earphones. As I started walking to the cafeteria I heard a familiar voice.

"She's so weird, she couldn't even dissect a frog," Madeline mocked. I then heard a laugh. "She's such a freak." I was going to ignore her, just go to the cafeteria and eat while listening to music. I started to continue walking. But then I stopped. No. I'm not. And she's going to stop talking about me. I turned around and walked up to the three girls. "She was literally cry—" Madeline stopped as I walked up to her.

"Stop talking about me," I told her, with an annoyed tip to my voice.

"Oh. You noticed?" she asked.

"How can I not notice? All you've been doing is staring then whispering," I said, abrasively, "and you're going to stop." She gave a short laugh, it was as if she was saying 'yeah right'.

"It's sad, how you were calling me a thousand times last night pleading for me to be your friend again," she started, "you need me as a friend, you don't have any others, and without me you're nothing." She started smirking.

I frowned angrily. "Oh I need you as a friend? It seems to be the other way around. Why don't you tell your new friends about how you're a computer geek, Madeline?" I said indignantly. The two girls stared at Madeline confused. "What's sad is that you have to put on a whole new personality every time you're in public," I fumed, "You're a poser," I went on, "I don't need you and I never will need you. Even when we were friends I didn't need you," I ended, whipping around and starting towards the cafeteria again. Madeline and I were done.

June 25, 7:59A.M.

I woke up with a smile on my face. It was officially summer! No more school, no more Madeline drama, no more getting up early. Yes. This is what I needed. Just a nice morning to practice archery. I got ready then grabbed my bow from my closet. Diana probably already left for work so it was no need to knock on her door. I went into the kitchen and washed off an apple. I took a bite then continued on my way. I hadn't been to Shooting Targets in a while. I haven't even been practicing this early for a while. Once I got there and saw the clerk, I gave her a quizzical look. That was weird. All of the years I've been coming here I have never seen her before. She had pretty blue eyes that were so light they almost looked silver. Her hair was dark auburn, like really dark auburn. It reached the middle of her back. You almost couldn't tell it was auburn. I then noticed I was staring and I waved at her. She had a soft expression.

She smiled at me. "Hello, welcome to Shooting Targets." Her smile and welcome seemed genuine, unlike most clerks. "I see you have your own bow," she acknowledged.

"Yeah, it was a gift," I told her. Why did I just tell her that? It's none of her business. But something about her made me not think before I spoke, like I always did.

"It's a nice gift, I got my own bow from my father; it was a gift," she told me. I smiled.

"You're into archery?" I asked.

"Of course! Why would I work here if I wasn't?" she asked.

"That's what most people should ask themselves when they pick jobs," I remarked. She gave a short chuckle. I liked her, for some reason. It was weird.

"You know…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"I actually have my bow with me," she told me.

"Why do you have it with you?" I asked.

"Because after work I like to practice," she explained. "So, since it's not really that busy in here I can shoot a few arrows with you," she offered. I smiled.

"Sounds like fun," I said. She bent down and popped back up in the next instant with a silver bow. It was shaped like a crescent moon because the ends were sharp, I stared at her bow for a moment and it had started glowing. My mouth gaped open.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she put her brown quiver strap over her shoulder. Just that quickly it had stopped glowing. It was probably never glowing in the first place. I'm just seeing things.

I shook my head, "No, nothing's wrong," I assured her. When we got into the booth she gestured for me to go first. I pulled a silver arrow from my quiver and made a shot for the middle. She stared clapping.

"You're really good," she complimented. I stepped aside and waited for her to go. She won't be better than me. I watched as she grabbed four silver arrows from her quiver. She had silver arrows like me... except her feathers were silver also. She readied her four arrow shot. I'd like to see this. I folded my arms and waited for her to release the arrows. Once she did the arrows lined up perfectly. They all went down in a line. I stared amazed.

"How did you do that?!" I asked, astounded.

"It just takes practice," she told me. "I can—" she was cut off by the sound of someone asking for help. A look of annoyance crossed her face as she looked toward the exit of our booth, but as she looked back to me her face grew soft again. "I guess I have to take care of that," she told me.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting you," I said genuinely.

"I'm Aria," she introduced as she was about to leave.

"I'm Alex." She flashed me one more smile before she left, then I went back to archery.


End file.
